


Take Me (Hyun, The Pearl Devil)

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), SMTown, Super Junior
Genre: Family, Friendship, Hyun-line, Kim Jong-line, Super Junior K.R.Y. being told
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang Chen, hadiah Natal, dan foto Baekhyun. Sekuel 'OSPEK'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me (Hyun, The Pearl Devil)

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot tidak sepenuhnya milik saya karena ada yang diambil dari scene EXO Showtime episode 4 dan EXO First Box (dengan sedikit perubahan dan penyesuaian). Gambar saya ambil dari fanpop.com, submitted by fairytailsaiko, dan http://starhallyu.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/mbc.jpg?w=660. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.
> 
> [Author’s note] Cerita ini adalah sequel ‘OSPEK’. Sudah baca? Kalau belum, baca dulu ya...#ehempromosiehem. Mungkin akan agak bingung kalau belum baca karena keluarga yang ada di sini adalah keluarga yang sama dengan yang di ‘OSPEK’.  
> Plus, orang yang membaca ini harus jadi fansnya (atau seenggaknya ngerti) tentang kedekatan antara member-member Super Junior. At least, Super Junior K.R.Y (Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung), kalau nggak gitu, bakal nggak ngerti juga gimana ceritanya bisa jadi kayak gini.  
> Kenapa ada judul alternatifnya: ‘Hyun, The Pearl Devil’? Itu karena katanya ELF pendamping saya, -hyun artinya mutiara atau batu mulia. Baik Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun itu punya –hyun dalam nama mereka, pun mereka sama-sama evil ^^  
> OK, langsung baca aja dan jangan lupa beri komen yang membangun di kolom bawah.

* * *

Malam Natal. Dua belas bocah dengan tinggi lebih dari 170 cm berkumpul di sebuah ruangan putih yang didekorasi warna merah-hijau-perak-emas. Beberapa dari bocah itu sibuk mengoceh, tidak sabar menunggu untuk membuka kado natal dari Santa mereka. Tahun ini, mereka saling bertukar kado dan menggunakan undian untuk menentukan siapa yang dapat kado siapa.

“Santaku Sehun!” Baekhyun, bocah mungil bermuka stroberi, menjadi yang pertama membuka undiannya. Ia mendapati nama Sehun, _magnae_ kelompok bermain mereka, di kertasnya, yang berarti ia mendapat hadiah dari Sehun. Bocah albino tinggi berdiri dan menyerahkan kadonya. “Whoo, ini berat!” Baekhyun menduga-duga apa isi tas kado kecil dari Sehun segera setelah menerimanya.

“Aku yakin dia memberimu batu!” tawa Chen, dinosaurus bermata unta yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Sehun tetap memasang senyum _cool_ nya mendengar komentar itu. “Kalian akan sangat terkejut.”

Ternyata, Baekhyun tidak terkejut mendapati isi tas kadonya.

“ _Bubble_.”

Tawa meledak dalam ruangan itu saat Baekhyun mengangkat satu gelas _bubble_ _tea_ , hadiah natalnya dari Sehun. “Ada dua, lagi.” Kris— _leader_ kelompok bermain mereka—mengambil satu lagi _bubble_ _tea_ dari dalam tas. Baekhyun menatap hadiahnya datar. “Aku kenyang.”

Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata _hyung_ nya, Sehun mengungkap latar belakangnya membelikan minuman rasa cokelat itu untuk kado natal. “Aku beli itu karena aku sangat suka _bubble_ _tea_ dan aku beli dua supaya kami bisa berbagi.”

“Lho, Chen, kenapa malah kau yang minum?” Lay, si pucat berbibir merah di kelompok ini, menunjuk si unta-saurus. Chen tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus saja mengunyah _bubble_ dalam minumannya.

Karena Santa Baekhyun adalah Sehun, maka selanjutnya Sehun yang membuka hadiahnya. “Chen- _hyung_ , kau Santaku.” Ia menunjukkan undiannya pada semua orang.

Chen berdiri. “Aku menyiapkannya dengan baik. Kau pasti suka.”

“Ini ringan.” Sehun membandingkan kotak yang ia dapat dengan tas yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Dibukanya kotak itu—dengan efek suara ‘ta-dah!’ dari Chen.

Semua berseru heboh saat mendapati selembar kertas dalam kotak kado yang didapat Sehun. Biarpun cuma selembar, kertas itu sangat berharga.

“ _Voucher gift_!”

Ya, Chen menghabiskan tepat 10.000 won untuk mendapatkan _voucher gift_. Siapapun yang mendapatkannya jelas sangat beruntung.

“Sebenarnya, aku ingin beli tiket film, tetapi karena jadwal kita padat dan tidak mungkin ke bioskop, jadi aku ganti itu saja.” jelas Chen. Sehun tampak sangat berterima kasih. _Lumayan; memberi bubble_ tea _, kembalinya_ voucher _. Aku kaya,_ mungkin begitu pikir si albino.

Tiba giliran Chen. Dia tergelak saat membaca nama Santanya. “Baekhyun!”

Brush! “Uhuk, uhuk!” Baekhyun, yang sedang minum _bubble_ _tea_ , tersedak karena kaget. Dia menerbitkan tawa lagi di ruangan dan ikut tertawa membayangkan Chen menerima hadiahnya. Ia hendak mengambilkan kadonya untuk Chen, tetapi Chen tidak sabaran. “Berikan padaku! Berikan padaku!”

Kado Baekhyun lebih berat dari punya Chen tadi, tetapi masih tergolong ringan. Chen membukanya dan... “Ada kotak lagi!”

Chanyeol, bocah bersuara berat yang merupakan keturunan mercusuar (karena tingginya luar biasa), hapal betul kejahilan Baekhyun.“Di dalamnya, pasti ada sepuluh kotak yang seperti itu, berlapis-lapis!”

Nyatanya tidak.

“ _Mwoya_?” pekik Chen. Teman-temannya yang duduk jauh darinya tidak bisa melihat kadonya karena kado itu sangat kecil. Mereka mencondongkan tubuh mereka untuk melihat.

Namun, sebelum Chen sempat menunjukkan kado dalam kotak, Baekhyun sudah berdiri dan merentangkan tangan kanannya bangga.

“Fotoku!”

Dengan senyum aneh, Chen mengeluarkan selembar foto Baekhyun dari dalam kotak. Itu foto Baekhyun saat sedang siaran radio. Dalam foto, Baekhyun memberikan _V-sign_ dan senyum persegi panjangnya ke arah kamera.

Semua orang tertawa sampai mau pingsan.

Kecuali Chen. Dia _speechless_.

Dan Baekhyun. Si bocah stroberi sekarang sibuk merayu ‘kembarannya’. Ia duduk di samping Chen, menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Chen, dan berkata manja, “Bawa aku bersamamu, Chen!”

Chen tidak pernah memimpikan natal yang seperti ini.

“Lihat, lihat, ada pesan di fotonya. Bacalah!”

 _Kau sangat bersemangat dalam hal ini, huh, Baek?,_ keluh Chen. Ia tersedak saat membaca pesan Baekhyun di foto.

“ _’Aku imut, ‘kan? Sekarang, aku milikmu~_ _‘_ ”

Tawa semakin hebat terdengar dalam ruangan. Kai, adik Chen, rupanya sangat senang kakaknya menderita. “Jadi, Baekhyun- _hyung_ menyimpan 10.000 won untuk dirimu sendiri dan memberikan Chen- _hyung_ foto itu sebagai gantinya?”

 _Tak usah memperjelas situasinya, Kkamjong. Baekhyun akan tambah senang!_ , keluh Chen lagi.

“Benar! 10.000 won masih ada di kantongku!” Baekhyun berdiri lagi, senyum jahilnya tersungging penuh kepuasan. Chen hanya menghela napas dan meminum _bubble_ _tea_ kembali.

Baekhyun adalah _pearl devil_ , sama seperti ayahnya.

* * *

 

Sepulang main, Chen—dipanggil Jongdae kalau di rumah—tak henti-hentinya memandang kosong foto Baekhyun yang sok imut itu. Kai—dipanggil Jongin kalau di rumah—masih menertawakan kesialan kakaknya. “Kasihan kau, _Hyung_ . Siapapun yang dapat kado dari Baekhyun- _hyung_ pasti akan dapat imbas kejahilannya!”

“Jangan bahagia berlebihan hanya karena kau dapat _pork belly_ dari Kris- _hyung_.” kata Jongdae saat menggelosor ke meja makan dan memandangi foto Baekhyun. Jongin memang dapat hadiah daging babi dari Kris, yang bisa diolah dan pasti lezat juga dimakan.

Tidak ada yang dapat kado sekonyol Jongdae.

 _At least_ , _member_ lain mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan. Kita ambil contoh Chanyeol, yang mendapat hadiah kertas surat dari Tao, hadiah murah yang anak SD saja bisa membelinya. Benda itu masih bisa ditulisi, seperti kata Chanyeol: ‘aku bisa mengirim surat ke orang tuaku dengan ini’, biarpun wajah Chanyeol menyiratkan kekecewaan juga. Yang dapat makanan juga tidak terlalu buruk nasibnya, bahkan Tao yang kelihatan kecewa sekali mendapat kado roti dari Luhan. Sebagai salah satu dari ‘tetua’ di kelompok bermain, Luhan ingin membelikan kado yang bisa dibagi untuk 12 _member_ hanya dengan 10.000 won. Jadilah, ia membeli roti kemasan yang biasa dibawa untuk bekal sekolah itu. Roti itupun diterima dengan cukup baik oleh semua _member_ sebagai makanan ringan saat mereka main.

Tidak ada yang menerima foto untuk kado natal.

“Siapa itu? Pacarmu?” Jonghyun, kakak Jongdae dan Jongin, melirik ke foto yang dibawa Jongdae sambil menyeruput cokelat panas yang baru ia buat.

“ _Ani_! Ini Baekhyun!”

Jonghyun mengamati foto itu lamat-lamat dan terbahak. “Astaga! Benar juga; anak yang sering main kelereng denganmu itu, ‘kan? Ahahaha, mukanya seperti anak perempuan, sih! Apalagi ada pesan di fotonya: ‘aku imut, ‘kan?’ Maaf, maaf, mestinya aku tahu kalau bocah suara cempreng sepertimu tak akan punya pacar!”

Jongdae manyun. “Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?! Kau juga _playboy_ gagal—Sekyung- _noona_ yang kau suka ‘kan menolakmu!”

Jonghyun langsung memiting leher Jongdae. “ _Playboy_ gagal?! Kau mau mati, heh!”

“Hoek... hoi, _Hyung_ , lepas... _Kkaman_ , bantu aku!!!”

Yang dimintai bantuan kelihatan cuek. “Salah sendiri. Kau itu kurus, Jongdae- _hyung_! Jangan sok menantang Jonghyun- _hyung_!”

Jonghyun dan Jongdae seperti Goliath dan David. Satunya raksasa, satunya liliput.

“Haah, kalian berisik sekali,” Jongwoon, sang kepala keluarga, muncul di ruang tamu dengan aura _gloomy_ menyeramkannya dan membuat anak-anaknya membeku di tempat, “Jatah tidurku jadi terpotong, tau. Kalian meributkan apa, sih?”

Jonghyun segera melepaskan pitingannya. “Itu... Jongdae dari tadi memegang foto temannya. Aneh saja melihat dia begitu.”

Jongwoon mendekati Jongdae. Sepasang matanya yang sempit terarah ke wajah yang ada di foto. “Oh... bocah –hyun ini.”

“Baekhyun.” Jongdae menyebut nama si bocah stroberi.

“Dia kelihatannya anak yang baik dan manis. Kau menyukainya?” tanyanya pada Jongdae. Seisi ruangan rasanya ingin bergubrakan ke sana kemari. Muka boleh serius, tetapi jalan pikiran Jongwoon yang unik tetap tak tertebak.

“ _Appa_ , demi semua makhluk hidup yang bisa kusukai, Baekhyun itu anak laki-laki! Dan aku tak akan pernah menyukainya meski dia perempuan karena dia sangat menyebalkan, jahil, suka meniru, berisik, menyebalkan, dan jahil!” Emosi Jongdae tumpah keluar, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar sudah mengulang kata ‘menyebalkan’ dan ‘jahil’.

Jonghyun dan Jongin terbelalak.

“Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau jadi membentak _Appa_?” Jonghyun menyikut Jongdae sedikit, memperingatkan adiknya itu untuk sopan pada ayah mereka.

Jongin, yang biasanya bandel, juga ikut mengingatkan. “Nanti _Appa_ akan mendatangimu pada malam hari dan memegangi hidungmu saat tidur, lho, _Hyung_!” Ancaman ini ampuh dipakai di Keluarga Kim karena Jongwoon sering melakukannya kalau sedang kumat jahilnya—dan itu sangat mengganggu.

Jongdae meringis, baru sadar kesalahannya. “Ma-maafkan aku, _Appa_...”

Jongwoon tidak menanggapi. Ia mengambil foto dari tangan Jongdae dan mengamatinya terus dengan ekspresi _flat_. Hingga beberapa puluh detik, tak ada satupun dari kakak-beradik Kim Jong- yang berani angkat bicara.

“Kenapa kau begitu membenci Baekhyun? Apa benar hanya karena kejahilannya?”

Jongdae bingung menjawabnya. Mau diiyakan, berarti alasannya tidak cukup kuat untuk membenci Baekhyun. Akan tetapi, saat ini, Jongdae terlalu kesal untuk tidak bilang ‘iya’.

“Mungkin, Jongdae hanya iri pada Jongin dan teman-temannya yang dapat hadiah lebih bagus.” duga Jonghyun. Jongdae cepat menyangkalnya. “Aku tidak kekanakan seperti itu! Hadiahnya sih terserah, tetapi maksudku, setidaknya dia memiliki kesadaran untuk memberikan hal yang lebih bermakna.”

“Itu ‘kan sama saja.” protes Jongin, membungkam Jongdae.

Hening menggantung. Jongwoon mengalihkan pandang pada Jongdae sebentar, menakutkan Jongdae, tetapi kemudian mengamati foto Baekhyun lagi.

“Nanti kalau dia menghilang, kau akan menyesal sudah membencinya, Jongdae.”

Lidah Jongdae kelu rasanya. Meski begitu, ia tetap mencoba untuk menggerakkannya. “H-ha? Menghilang?”

“Iya, menghilang. Menghilang dari dunia ini.”

Deg! _Kok_ Appa _langsung mengatakan hal seram begitu?,_ batin Jongdae ngeri.

“Aku kenal seorang anak laki-laki yang juga sangat menyebalkan. Nama belakangnya juga –hyun. Dia dulu hampir menghilang juga.”

Jongwoon tumben serius. Biasanya hanya terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba melakukan hal aneh seperti _octopus dance_. Jonghyun, Jongdae, dan Jongin jadi ingin memperhatikannya sekarang.

“Anak itu namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Jongdae dan Jongin pasti sudah pernah mendengar nama itu. Dia ayah Baekhyun,” mulai Jongwoon, “Dia anak yang sangat menyebalkan, suka mengganggu, dan jahil pada semua anak di kelompok kami, padahal dia anggota termuda.

Suatu ketika, aku dan Kyuhyun bertengkar. Dia tidak mau menghormati aku sebagai _hyung_ nya dan menolak untuk dinasehati, sehingga pecahlah pertengkaran kecil itu. Kami tidak bicara setelahnya, tetapi keesokan harinya, _van_ yang ditumpanginya kecelakaan. Tulang rusuknya patah dan menusuk paru-parunya. Ia juga hampir kehilangan suaranya; dokter hampir memotong pita suaranya untuk keperluan operasi jika ayah Kyuhyun tidak meminta opsi yang lain.

Kyuhyun istirahat lama sekali dan membuat kami sangat cemas. Saat itulah, aku menyadari bahwa dia hanya anak-anak yang jahil karena sayang pada kami, bukan karena ingin berbuat jahat. Aku sangat menyesali tindakanku memarahinya hari sebelumnya, jadi aku membuat _video message_ untuknya. Itu agar dia tahu bahwa para _hyung_ sangat merindukannya—dan bahwa dia boleh melakukan apa yang dia mau asalkan dia bangun.”

Jongwoon memandang lurus pada Jongdae. “Misalkan Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan serupa sampai kehilangan suaranya atau anggota tubuhnya, maka dia tak akan bisa menjahilimu. Apa kau menginginkannya?”

Jongdae tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih membayangkan Baekhyun. Kecelakaan. Tidak bisa bicara. Duduk di kursi roda. Tidak punya kaki dan tangan. Badannya yang sudah kecil menyusut di atas kursi roda karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin dan Jonghyun mendengar si anak tengah menyedot ingus. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Jongdae menggeleng sambil menahan air mata.

“Nah,” Jongwoon menyunggingkan senyumnya yang langka, “kalau begitu, kau harus bersabar menghadapinya.”

“Tapi Baekhyun sangat nakal. Aku tidak tahan.”

“Bocah –hyun memang membuat kesal, tetapi coba lihat kakakmu, Jongdae.”

Jongdae dan Jonghyun sama-sama bingung. “Ada apa denganku?” Jonghyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

“Kau juga bocah –hyun, bodoh,” ucap Jongwoon, “dan kau juga mengesalkan.”

Bibir Jonghyun maju cukup jauh karena kalimat ini. Jongdae dan Jongin menahan tawa mereka hingga merasa ingin buang air kecil. “Benar. Jonghyun- _hyung_ juga usil seperti Baekhyun- _hyung_.” Jongin membenarkan ucapan ayahnya, sehingga ia harus rela dipiting oleh Jonghyun.

“Jongdae, kau sudah tinggal bersama Jonghyun selama 21 tahun, tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar marah kepadanya, ‘kan? Itu artinya, kau masih bisa menoleransi kenakalan makhluk –hyun. Kenapa kau tak lakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun?”

“Hm...” Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Jongdae. Jonghyun dan Baekhyun tetap berbeda di pandangannya. Tentu saja; Jonghyun ‘kan kakak, maka ia bersikap seperti kakak (sesekali), sedangkan Baekhyun? Pertama, dia anak tunggal, jadi jelas lebih manja. Kedua, _nature_ nya memang tidak dewasa. Ketiga, ayahnya _magnae_ yang juga usil; pasti bakat Baekhyun didapatkan dari sana.

Yah,tetapi kalau Baekhyun jadi semenyedihkan yang ada di bayangan Jongdae tadi, tentunya hidup Jongdae akan berbeda.

Maka itu, ketika Jongdae masuk ke kamar, ia memutuskan untuk diam-diam menyimpan foto Baekhyun dalam lacinya.

Beberapa hal dalam hidup tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi kita, tetapi justru jika kehilangan beberapa hal itu, hidup kita akan lebih tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya, dua belas bocah dengan tinggi lebih dari 170 cm berkumpul kembali di rumah bermain mereka.

“Kai, Sehun, jangan lari-lari di sana! Tempat itu baru saja dibersihkan oleh _ahjumma_ yang menjaga tempat ini! Ayo, kita cepat latihan _dance_ saja!” Suho si wakil _leader_ memperingatkan duo _magnae_ yang tidak bisa diam. Gagal. Dua anak itu tetap main kejar-kejaran, memperebutkan _snack_ udang di tangan Kai.

“Oi! Kalian... aish, sulit sekali diberitahu!” Tidak bisa sabar lebih lama lagi, Suho bangkit dari bersila, menarik dua _magnae_ itu ke lingkaran di tengah, lalu memukul pantat mereka keras-keras. “Waaa!” teriak Sehun, “Sakit, _Hyung_!”

“Suho- _hyung_ jelek!” cibir Kai. Urat-urat Suho berebut muncul di dahi, tetapi Kris cepat-cepat menarik dan menenangkannya. “Kalian patuhlah kalau disuruh.” ucap sang _leader_ pada para _magnae_. Kai dan Sehun menggeleng. “Tidak mau. Suho- _hyung_ jahat dan sering menyalahkan kami, jadi kami kesal dan tidak mau menurutinya.”

“Jangan begitu. Bukan Suho- _hyung_ yang sering menyalahkan kalian, tetapi D. O.”

Celetukan Chen membuat Suho sedikit tenang, tetapi giliran D. O., si mungil bermata lebar, yang protes. “Aku? Kenapa aku?”

Baekhyun melancarkan aksinya. Ia yang tadi tertawa sekarang menirukan gaya bertanya D. O.

“’Aku? Kenapa aku’? Hahaha, dasar aneh!”

Persimpangan urat yang tadi ada di kepala Suho berpindah ke D. O. Dia melempar kertas di tangannya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi yang lolos dari mulutnya hanya...

“Hyaaaah!!! Hiiiiiiih!!!”

Orang-orang terbahak menyaksikan reaksi eksplosif D. O. Duo _magnae_ malah sudah bergulung-gulung menertawakan _hyung_ mata lebar mereka. Bocah itu biasanya tenang, padahal. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya begitu kesal sampai _speechless_.

Baekhyun memang hebat. Ia menjadi salah satu orang yang menikmati kehebohan D. O. yang jarang ini, padahal mestinya ia meminta maaf atas sikapnya yang keterlaluan. Dasar _pearl devil_.

Chen cepat-cepat memeluk D. O. dari samping dan menepuk-nepuk bahu bocah berambut hitam itu. “Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku cuma asal nyeletuk. Aku tidak bermaksud bekerja sama dengan Baekhyun, kok.”

“Tak apa, _Hyung_. Aku mengerti.” D. O. menanggapi ringan.

Satu hal yang bagus dari D. O. adalah emosinya yang cepat stabil.

“Baek memang mengesalkan. Jangan dengarkan dia.” tambah Chen.

D. O. mengangguk. “Iya. Ryeowook- _ahjussi_ sudah bercerita padaku kemarin tentang Baekhyun- _hyung_ dan ayahnya. Kalau dia tidak cerewet dan usil, bukan Baekhyun- _hyung_ namanya. Biarkan saja dia. ”

Lah.

Rupanya, ada korban lain Cho Kyuhyun yang menuturkan kisahnya pada korban lain Baekhyun.

* * *

****

**TAMAT**


End file.
